dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Comics Vol 1 31
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** his Suicide Squadron: Ito, Sati, Koga, Ushi, others Locations: * South ** ** U.S. Naval Base at Parento ** U.S. Listening Post Island ** Secret Suicide Squadron Base * ** Emperor's Palace Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * Hitsu's conventional pursuit planes * Hitsu's giant strato-zeppelin | Writer2_1 = Jack Cole | Penciler2_1 = Jack Cole | Inker2_1 = Jack Cole | StoryTitle2 = Death Patrol: "Fujiama Mud" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Boris ** Gramps ** Hank ** King Hotintot ** Yogi Antagonists: * Locations: * ** | Writer3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker3_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle3 = Sniper: "Fear" | Synopsis3 = The Sniper and his guerillas lure a detachment of Japanese Infantry into the jungle, and pick them off singly and in small groups, until only one is left. This one is sent back to his base, carrying the severed head of his commanding officer. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sniper's Guerrillas Other Characters: * U.S. Marines * Pacific Island Villagers Antagonists: * Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler4_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker4_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle4 = Private Dogtag: "Mighty Mysto" | Synopsis4 = Dogtag accidentally captures two Japanese spies. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Private Dogtag Antagonists: * ** Pigo ** Shigo Other Characters: * General Wu Wu ** Chauffeur Tu Fu * Mighty Mysto ** Karen, Assistant Locations: * Camp Simon Legree Items: * Magician's Trick Bag (looks just like a Subsistence Kit) * Army Subsistence Kit (looks just like a Trick Bag) | Writer5_1 = Manly Wade Wellman | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = P.T. Boat: "John Mattson and Ensign Platt" | Synopsis5 = Petty Officer Mattson kamikaze-rams a PT Boat into a Japanese submarine, destroying both vessels, and killing himself and Ensign Platt in the process. Afterward Platt is wrongly believed to have been at the helm at that moment, so is lionized as a hero. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Lieutenant Perry Tobias * Lieutenant Paul Harvey Supporting Characters: * MTB Squadron Six Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Commander Platt * Petty Officer John Mattson * Ensign Platt Locations: * South Vehicles: * U.S. PT Boats * Japanese Submarine * Japanese Fake Schooner | Writer6_1 = Manly Wade Wellman | Penciler6_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker6_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle6 = Pacific Patrol: "Richard C. Woodman" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Richard C. Woodman Supporting Characters: * Pacific Patrol Antagonists: * Locations: * South ** *** Vehicles: * Torpedo Bomber * Japanese Cruiser * many | Writer15_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler15_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker15_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle15 = Secret War News: "'Murderous Mannie' Downs 12 Jap Zeroes" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Blackhawk: ** Blackhawk gets another bullet wound in this story, as does Stanislaus. Blackhawk has been shot at least once before. ** Captain Hitsu's Suicide Squadron demolishes Blackhawk Island. Its location is definitely no longer secret. * Last issue for series-creator Jack Cole on Death Patrol. * Last issue for Fred Guardineer on Pacific Patrol. * P.T.Boat: ** This issue, for a change, some other PT Boat crewmen are visible, wearing blue "crackerjack" uniforms. Tobias and Harvey, however, along with Platt and Mattson, operate in combat in dress white uniforms. ** Another Japanese submarine is destroyed. * Also appearing in this issue of Military Comics were: ** Johnny Doughboy by Bernard Dibble ** "Salt For the New God" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}